canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron is an American animated television series created by Christian Tremblay and Yvon Tremblay and produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions.1 The series takes place in the fictional metropolis of Megakat City, which is populated entirely by anthropomorphic felines, known as "kats". The titular SWAT Kats are two vigilante pilots who protect MegaKat City while being against the Enforcers, this is set in an alternate dimension. Cast Main * Barry Gordon as Jake Clawson/Razor * Charles "Charlie" Adler as Chance Furlong/T-Bone * Gary Owens as Ulysses Feral * Kevin Conroy as Sergeant Tobias Furlong * Jim Cummings as Mayor Reginald Manx * Tress MacNeille as Callie Briggs * Lori Alan as Sergeant Felina Feral Recurring * Brock Peters as Dark Kat/Deputy Mayor Barton O'Brien * Candy Milo as Ann Gora * Mark Hamil as Johnny K * Adam West as Robert Clawson * Meredith MacRae as Catherine Clawson * Heidi Shannon as Fido Furlong * Patty Maloney as Chloe Clawson * Jim Cummings as Katscratch, * Neil Ross as Mac Mange * April Winchell as Molly Mange * Hal Rayle as Commander Steele * Robert Patrick as Dr. Leiter Greenbox * John Byner as David Litterbin * Nancy Cartwright as Ragingly Episodes Season 1: 1993 # "'The Radical Beginning" - '''Jake "Razor" Clawson and Chance "T-Bone" Furlong were members of Megakat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They were discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Commander Ulysses Feral, which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters. While in pursuit of Dark Kat the two rebelled against Enforcer Captain Feral's orders to fall back and leave Dark Kat to him. When they objected, citing their already-acquired target lock, Feral crowded out their jet, clipping their wing and sending Jake and Chance's jet crashing into Enforcer headquarters. The resultant explosion distracted Commander Feral, allowing Dark Kat's escape. Feral blames for the incident which is why he discharges them from the Enforcers and makes them work in the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Jake and Chance built themselves technology and decided to call themselves the SWAT Kats. The Swat Kats first go after robots sent by Mac and Molly Mange to trash a factory full of workers for not paying them any protection money. # '"Honor Thy Parents"- ' # # # '"The End of the SWAT Kats"- 'After Ulysses Feral arrest Jake and Chance under suspicion of being the SWAT Kats. Toby hires Felina to be Chance's lawyer. Felina manages to get both Jake and Chance into house arrest, and they throw a party in Furlong hut house while luring Toby and his youngest brother, Fido away on a poker game in the Enforcer HQ. They have FBI members Albert and Jerome impersonate the SWAT Kats to go after Katscratch. The plan works and Jake and Chance are let off house arrest. However, Toby's hatred for Jake begins to increase even more because of the party. In flashbacks, Jake and Chance meet in high school back when Jake was the popular jock with a brainy attitude and Chance was the toughest punk. # # "'Burning Hot Ragingly (Part-One)" - 'Fiona is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate an associate of mob boss Michelangelo Collera. Jake attempts to infiltrate Michelangelo's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Michelangelo blames Jade and the Triad gang for the murders of his people. Jake learns that the attacker is Martina Collera, Michelangelo's daughter, with whom the former had just been on a date. Martina reveals that she is looking for revenge against her father, who she blames for the murder of her fiancé, who according to Frank was gathering evidence against him to give FBI. Monica and Jake are abducted by Frank's right-hand man, Nick Salvati, in connection to the deaths; she reveals that she was the one gathering evidence and kills Salvati after learning he was the one who killed her fiancé. She also deduces Jake's identity as Razor after witnessing him fight Frank's henchmen as well as T-Bone arriving with Razor. In the end, Jake and Monica make love. # '"Burning Hot Ragingly (Part-Two)" - 'Jake decides to teach Helena that there is justice outside of revenge, after witnessing her try to kill to kill the head of the Triad. Chance expresses his disapproval, but to no avail. She dresses as a pink vigilante and the duo has another man from the list arrested. Helena starts to buy into the idea but leaves him after finding out that he wheeled Callie in high school, believing that Jake still likes her. Helena goes after the Triad, killing their leader. As a result, Jade and her men go after Frank, believing him to be responsible, but Bruce gets there in time to stop them. The SWAT Kats stop Helena from killing Frank, who is arrested; and she threatens to reveal their identites if he tries to come after her in the future. Using Jayna's help, Robert learns more about the secret organization that Catherine is a part of, finding a notebook containing the list. # '"Night of the Dark Kat" - 'Tiger Conklin is murdered by a mysterious vigilante in a black hood. Feral deduces that Dark Kat is the culprit, however, Steele blames it on the SWAT Kats AKA Razor and T-Bone. Meanwhile, Chance plans a Christmas party to bring back the holiday spirit to everyone. Razor saves hostages from Dark Kat and fights him, however, he looses, and Dark Kat is revealed to be Catherine's co-conspirator after removing his cloak and using a magic totem to restore himself to his normal form. Chance promises Jake that they will take down Dark Kat. # '"For The Love of Vapors" - 'Eight Weeks after fighting Dark Kat, After Jake hates swimming, He tries to avoid being Razor, despite Chance agreeing that he needs him. A lifeguard gets murdered on duty, and Toby and Felina suspects that someone killed him, and is forced to ask The SWAT Kats for help. While investigating the duo discover that the murderer is Clifford McShowers AKA The Hydrated-Vapor, and must stop him. Feral learns that Callie contacted the SWAT Kats, and puts a chip in the communicator, to hear their calls. # TBA # TBA # TBA # '"Curse of The Purple Puma" -''' Chance learns of a jewel thief named "Dodger", who uses hostages tagged with bomb collars. Jayna suggests that Bruce bug the phone of Sergeant Felina Feral, a former girlfriend of Jake's , to gain information on the Dodger. She also convinces Chance to ask Felina on a date so that he can have some down time. Through the wire tap, the team are able to determine the Dodger's next location, but is stunned by a bomb thrown by the thief, who gets away. To draw out the Dodger, Chance donates the Purple Puma diamond to an auction. It works; but when Jayna confronts the thief, he places a collar on her to ensure his getaway. Jake manages to stop the Dodger and deactivate the collar. After that, Jake starts dating Callie. Jayna has a run-in with a thief named Roger, and Fiona makes a deal with Jade to have O'Brien killed, so that she can leave the secret organization, whose plan is called the "Undertaking"/ # # '"Ragingly's Revolting Revenge" - '''Martina returns to MegaKat City, to kill her father after learning that he had her fiancé murdered. Martina asks for Jake's help, but Jake refuses. As revenge she attacks Chance to force Jake's assistance. With help from the FBI, Razor and Ragingly go after armored cars, but it is revealed to be a trap set by the FBI. Razor breaks her out of MegaKat Maximum Prison to protect his and Chance's secret, and suggests she leaves MegaKat City. Martina forces Jayna to find her father's location. Jake and Chance discover the truth and manage to stop Martina from killing her father, however, Martina shoots Sergeant Feral when she arrives and flees the scene. # TBA # TBA # TBA # '"The Wrath of Dark Kat (Part One)"- 'Dark Kat the scientists who worked on the device at PumaDyne. Razor kidnaps Chance and Fido in an attempt to cover the truth. The plan works and the team breaks into City Hall for information. Callie finally decides to forgive Feral for everything he has done. Chance realizes he could cease being T-Bone if he stops the Undertaking. He makes love with Felina, which is seen by Feral, who doesn't approve of their feelings. O'Brien has the device moved. T-Bone attempts to kill him, but O'Brien reveals that he is Dark Kat. The two fight until Dark Kat gains the upperhand, discovering Chance's secret. Roger reveals to Jayna that wants to find the SWAT Kats so theat they can train him, pushing her away for himself. # '"The Wrath of Dark Kat (Part Two)"- '''O'Brien imprisons Chance in the tuna factory; but the latter manages to escape with help from Jake. Chance confronts Fiona about the Undertaking, which prompts her to hold a press conference and reveal to the city her involvement with O'Brien and the plan to destroy Jake's neighborhood. She is arrested while O'Brien William confirms her claims to Mayor Manx and reveals that he is Dark Kat. Jerome, with help from Jayna, is able to dismantle the device. Jake and Chance go after and mortally wound Dark Kat, , who reveals that there is a second device shortly before he dies. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Jake's neighborhood. Jayna goes into the Narrows to save Roger, who decides to stay and help others. Callie is trapped in her office; but Steele arrives and helps her escape before being trapped himself. Jake and Chance arrive too late, and Steele dies. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Season 2: 1994 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Category:Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron Category:SWAT Kats